


And for today's horoscope...

by akabxne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabxne/pseuds/akabxne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things will go well today for Cancer, especially if you have your lucky item of the day. Midorima doesn't. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And for today's horoscope...

_In today's ranking, Cancer is the top one, so you're bound to have a good day! Your lucky item for the day is tennis and your lucky color is light blue, so why not invite your friends for a game or two? Next up will be Capricorn..._

That is all what Midorima needed and he's set for the day. The only thing is, his remaining allowance for the rest of the month is already budgeted and the money dedicated for buying lucky items won't be enough for a tennis racket of his taste.

_Well shit._

Midorima gets his phone again and closes the Oha Asa app, and checks his contacts. Surely Akashi would have a tennis racket for sure, but bothering him to travel via Shinkansen just to bring the green-haired lad a racket would be a bother.

He scrolls his contacts a bit further and sees a light blue mane in the contact icon.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

They're not really close per se, but maybe Kuroko may help him solve his dilemma. It took a few rings before Kuroko picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kuroko."

"Midorima-kun, is there something wrong?"

He hesitates a bit before finally asking the latter. "Do you, by any chance, own a tennis ball and a racket?"

"I have a single tennis ball in my bag, but it's Nigo's toy. Are you going to play tennis?"

"Who's that?" Kagami's voice is heard at the background. Kuroko placed his palm on his phone to cancel out the noise.

"Midorima-kun. He needed a tennis ball and racket."

"He doesn't seem the type that plays tennis as a hobby."

"He doesn't," Kuroko places his phone on his ear again. "Excuse me Midorima-kun, are you going to play tennis?"

"No," He said in a curt manner. "Tennis is my lucky item according to the Oha Asa."

"Koganei-senpai happens to play tennis in middle school, I'll ask if he can bring his racket later."

"I'll pick it up at Maji Burger later, mail me if you got it."

"Okay."

"Thank you Kuroko. You're a lifesaver." Midorima ends the call with a press of a button and sighed in relief. 

Indeed, light blue is his lucky color, and today is going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> The Oha Asa horoscope used in this story was on July 26, 2015. First KnB fic (i tried), I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
